


Sweet as sugar

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Hackle, TWW - Freeform, winterfluff, ww2018winterfluffevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: „The scent of freshly baked biscuits and mandarins was filling their kitchen as Ada was standing behind Hecate watching her stirring a bowl with dough.„





	Sweet as sugar

WW Winterfluff 5 Baking

The scent of freshly baked biscuits and mandarins was filling their kitchen as Ada was standing behind Hecate watching her stirring a bowl with dough.  
It had been just two days ago that the winter holidays at Cackle’s had started and the two of them had decided to move into their private little cottage to spent the holidays there.

There was something highly attractive about the way Hecate was making her way through the kitchen, reaching up shelves, bending down to get another baking tray out of the oven and stirring the content of the bowls as concentrated and precise as she would a potion.

When Hecate was just dumping the flour into the dough Ada wrapped her arms around her from behind, as she turned around Ada was pulling the slim, elegant witch in for a long kiss.


End file.
